Olympian Blood: The Beginning
Disclaimer I do not own the Percy Jackson series or any of it's characters. All I own are these characters. So just read this story and like enjoy it and rate it and stuff. Editing You May only edit this if I make a mistake in grammar, spelling, etc. Not in my story, like the names, or even the whole course of the story. Thanks. Chapter 1: Last Day of School I'm really not sure how to describe this day. It was like any other last day of shool, everybody looking forward to summer. The day really got weird when Jerry, my friend and satyr, stuck me and Johanna ,the hottest girl in my class, on a chariot, and I caught gilmpses of him having really, really, REALLY, hairy legs, and hooves for feet instead of well, feet. About half way to our, uh, destination, a green scaly woman with snakes the size elephant trunks for legs popped out from the woods on a half-dead pegasus. As soon as it happened Johanna screamed "What the hell is that?" Jerry looked back, cursed in ancient Greek, then tossed me something wrapped in a blanket and shouted, "Shoot it!" I expected it to be a BB rifle, I'd shoot one before, but when I un-wrapped it, it was a bow-and-arrow. I suddenly felt like shouting, "Really?!?!?" Since he was my friend, I trusted him and shot an arrow. It flyed straight thourgh he helmet and head, and she immediately disappeared in a pound of yellow dust. As soon as it happened I knew what this was the woman, the pegasus, my friend the satyr, the chariot, This is Greek mythology, like the Percy Jackson, Olympian gods mythology. I felt like shooting my friend for not telling me before, but I figured it would be safer if a demi-god found out when he or she is 12 or 13, and not six or younger. Suddenly Johanna looked at me and said, "Do you know what the hell is going on here?" I looked at her and said, "Later." With that, we hit a bump and she landed in my arms, I silently said, "Yes!" to myself, but the joy was short lived when we flew into the air and landed on the ground, me only a few inches from a dragon's snout, an AWAKE dragon might I add. Before I had time to back away a pack of 6 hellhounds came along with 3 dracanae. Johanna and Jerry were running toward two Greek columns witha giant that said'' Camp Half-Blood. Yep, I'm a demi-god all right. Just as Jerry passed through the borders he shouted, "Use the pen!" Pen, really, but then I remembered, last year he gave me a pen with the inscription Blood Shatterer in Greek on the side. . It was one of those old school fancy pens. I wasn't sure what to do with it, when I ran my thumb over Blood, it elongated itno a full sized Celestial Bronze spear. When this happened each monster stopped in it's tracked and backed away. I smiled and said, "Bring it." Chapter 2: Camp Half-Blood I was walking through a battle field in full greek armor carrying Blood Shatterer with me. There were dead bodies of men the size of skyscrapers and various monsters. Then I saw a man with the exact same armor as me. Behind his helmet all I saw was a single lighting blot where his right eye should be, I thought he would attack me, but he walked right in front of me and said, "Ares, now is the time to claim your son. You remember our pact with Poseidon's son." I was gonna reply, ''What the hell are you talking about? when I said, "Don't worry Zeus. I shall claim him when the time is right." Suddenly, a man dressed the same way, but with a trident where his rigth eye should be appeared, "Now is not the time conversation, Hades has gone missing, and the giants are the ones to blame." Sudddenly the ground opened up and a deep booming voice came from under it, "Brothers, help, the giants have returned and they are stronger then ever!" Then I woke up, Jerry was above me, but below me were his goat legs, I almost passed out again. Then I started to stand up, I went right to the door and outside, before me stood everything I could dream for, and even more. There were woods, strawberry fields, ancient Greek buildings, a canoe lake, a climbing wall, a beach, and much more. THIS made me pass out. When I woke up about six hours had passed, this time a whole bunch of teens were sitting at a table talking, then a man with a white stallion's body for legs said, "What ho! The child awakes!" Then everyone started to crowd around saying things like, "Congratulations!" or, "Awesome fighting skills man!" and even, "Show off...", one girl even tried to kiss me. Then horsie-man said, "Stop crowding! Give the man some space! He's been out for quite awhile!" I felt so confused, all I could say was, "What did I do?" They all looked at me like, What the hell doesn't he know, he's the one who did it for Pete's sake! ''Horsie-man looked at me and said, "Well, first, welcome to Camp Half-Blood, home to demi-god'd of all kind. I am Chiron, and I have been training demi-gods since, well, forever." The kid with a bow slung over his back stiffled a laugh, but stopped short when horsie--wait--Chiron looked at him. "You fended off 6 hellhounds and 3 dracanae. Although, the last dracanae knocked you out just as you killed it." Then something came to mind, "Where's Johanna?!?!" "Calm down child, she's in Cabin 11, she has not been claimed yet." Suddenly Jerry came in, "Hey dude, you okay, bravo for saving us! O ya, Johanna wants to see you!" As soon as we walked into Cabin 11, Hermes Cabin accourding to Chiron, everyone looked at me and said the same things, "Congratulations!", "Awesome fighting skills man!", but no "Show off..." Guess the person who said that wasn't from the Hermes Cabin. As soon as she saw me she hugged me and said, "Thank you so much, wait, uh... Don't be so much of of hero next time." All I could saw was, "Thanks?" Chapter 3: Capture the Flag The rest of the day was weird. I got dressed in Greek armor that was to big for me, (I'm not that big) got destroyed by several kids, practically got burned to a crisp, made a cheap weapon, almost fell off my pegasus into the canoe lake, almost drowned whil swimming, (Either a nereid or a naiad saved me) almost got crushed when in the climbing wall with Jerry, (He got to the top first) and several other things. The only thing that seemed worth while was Capture the Flag. Hermes Cabin was with Athena, Apollo, and Dionysus. Ares got Demeter, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, While we made out way to the woods I met up with some kid from Dionysus. His name was Castor. "Like the one from mythology?" I said. He looked down at the ground as if I brought back a scarring subject. "Ya," he said, "Awhie back Dionysus had to kids, twins, Castor and Pollux. After the ones Greek mythology. Then Castor died, Pollux was so sad. So, when I was born Dionysus named me Castor, when he told Pollux, he just smiled and said, 'Welcome to Dionysus Cabin, enjoy your stay, and stay close.' I guess it was so I don't get hurt, he probably couldn't live with himself if his brother got hurt again. Whenever we walk by ourselves all he talks about his Castor, 'Castor this, Castor that, Castor was amazing! To this day I still don't know if he likes me.'" When the game started me and Castor ran through the creek into enemy lines. I was carring Blood Shatterer, and Castor, just using nature. We were supposed to be on guard duty, but Castor trapped some Athena guys in vines. Each time I knocked a guy to ground, Castor wrapped them in vines. When we made it to their line of defense, it was just me and Castor. Then some guy from Apollo came up to us. His helmet was gone and his face was covered in cuts and bruises. He looked at us and said, "How the hell did you get this far? Ares and Demeter are holding us back pretty close to the creek." Me and Castor looked at each other and simultaneously said, "Nature." I looked at him and said, "Well how did you get this far?" He looked embarrassed as he said, "You know sneaking away, tripping, and well, ya..." Suddenly the Athena Cabin came bursting through the woods, charging with all their might, followed by Apollo, Ares and Demeter. As soon as everyone cam through Aphrodite ran away, well the girls, the guys stood there with shields raised. Hephaestus stood ready with custom weapons. When everybody collided me and Castor ran around the fight and straight to the flag. The kid from Apollo came up and knocked each guard down. He looked at us and said, "Name's Chris. Don't forget it." Just as Chris was about to get the flag, I grabbed it and said, "No, it's for Dionysus." He treid to protest, but I had a spear and sheild, and he had no arrows left. When Castor ran through with the flag, with me and Chris following, most of the Athena and Hermes started to the follow us, protecting us. When we crossed the creek. The flag changed from a boar and bloody spear on a red background, to a bunch of grapes, and a leopard head on a purple background. Suddenly a collective gasp came from the crowd, and even a cheer. They were all looking at me, well, above my head.I looked in the creek, and saw a bloody spear glowing red. Chiron looked at me and said, "Hail. Jared, son of Ares. God of War." Chapter 4: Moving The next morning i moved into the bright red, barb wire and land-mine covered, Ares cabin. As I stepped in I swear I saw the stuffed bear watch me. When I stepped in all I heard was rock music, cursing, shouting, people-singing along, and metal clanging as people trained. I took the bunk all the way in the back, to aviod being annoyed. The rest of the week boring, all I did was practive in the arena with Chris, sit with Peleus, the dragon that guards and protects the Golden Fleece on Thalia's pine, whoever she was. I would talk with Peleus, he wouldn't listen, but it felt nice, and it sorta helped guard duty at camp. Or walk with Castor by or through the Strawberry Fields. Everything was boring until Johanna was claimed. By Aphrodite, ya makes sense right? Well she has a funny, well, HOT way of claiming. Her child gets extremely gorgeous, hot, beautiful, whatever you want to call it. Everytime some guy would stare at her, I punched them in the gut. Well, I would stare too, she would look at me and say, "What are you lookign at?" I would just pass it off by saying I was looking at something far behind her. Thank god the blessing/claiming wore off. With each day I got better and better with everything I did. Archery, sword fighting, Greek, pegasus riding, monster assault, climbing, and everything else. While I got better more kids started leaving. I asked Jerry and he just said, "Ask Chiron." I did and he just said, "Go to the attic." When I went to the attic I almost expected a black-hole to be there. But instead, there was a red-headed girl with freckles in a black robe filling her nails. She looked at me and said, "Hey, I'm Rachel." All I could say was, "Uh...er....mmmm" She just looked at me then, BOOM! Her eyes turned green and green mist filled the room. I tried to open the door, but it was jammed shut, or I was pulling it the wrong way. Chapter 5: The Oracle The next 6 hours were horrifying, well it felt like six hours. Rachel did the whole propechy thing slow, it was like she was trying to pronounce each syllable correct or else she would look stupid. The mist showed the guys from my dream, the gods Zeus, Poseidon, and Ares. They each spoke in this order with the dead bodies and gods in unison at the end. ''"The boar and leopard hunt for death The raven and dove fly for life To succed in the hunt is the original leopard's choice The one to save will be the sword." When Ares spoke it felt like his eyes--wait, eye, was looking in my soul searching every spot for something that wasn't there. When I came downstairs Jerry, Castor, Pollux, Chris, and Johanna were there. I almost collapsed. Chiron asked what Rachel had said. I told them everything, even the dream. It seemed like Chiron had it before, beacuse he could interpret it in a snap. When I said leopard Mr. D, (i.e. Dionysus) Pollux, and Castor all exchanged worried looks. Chiron had interpreted like a master, " The first line represents a child a of Ares, in this case Jared, and Dionysus, Castor or Pollux, looking for death, Hades. The second means a child of Apollo, also in this case Chris, and a child of Aphrodite, again, in this case Johanna, looking for life ''or anti-death. Alcyoneus. The third must mean it is up Mr. D if he will allow one of his son's to go on this quest. And the last," he said this with horror in his eyes, "is untermined." Chapter 6: The Quest Begins "NO, I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!" Mr. D was shouting now. "MY SON IS NOT GOING ON THIS QUEST!" I looked at him dead in the eyes. "Mr. D with all due respect, I choose Castor to come on this quest. If he comes back hurt or he doesn't come back at all. Then you can kick me out of this camp." Mr. D looked happy about what I just said. "Fine," he said, "protect him well, I will not lose another son." Chris had some how "gotten" a chariot from the Hermes kids. Sons of the god of theives. Yep, they got it fair and square all right. As soon as we took off Castor looked through all the supplies we had. "Swords, sheilds, helmets, nectar, ambrosia, spears, maps, drachmas, money. Yep we got everything we need." Chris suddenly talked from over his shoulder, "Hey, does anybody know where Hades is supposed to be anyway?" We all looked at one another, all I could think of was, O great we just take off and we're confused. ''Luckily, we weren't to far from camp to ask where. Castor came back from the Big House shouting, "California! California! We're heading to California!" Everybody started shouting "YA!" Chris shouted above all of us and said, "Golden Gate State here we come!" Characters Jared Sirois Johanna Jerry Castor Chris Chrion Mr. D